Visitas
by NinjaEnPijama
Summary: De visita en el Japon para un sesion de fotos Tae-Kyung hace un interesante descubrimiento.


**Visitas  
>*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<strong>

NA: Quede muy sorprendida con la aparición sorpresa del señor Jang Geun Seok en Ikemen Desu ne, y mi musa se inspiro. ¿Que hubiera sucedido si en vez de aparición especial del actor seria el personaje de You're Beautiful? Y esto fue lo que surgió. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

'

'

Habían muchas razones para Tae-Kyung no querer volver al Japón.

Para comenzar habían pasado varios momentos dolorosos en uno de sus hermosos jardines. Había perdido la mujer que amaba en su aeropuerto y había recogido una copia barata de su cara. Aun, en el silencio de su habitación, se arrepentía de todo lo que se había hablado en esta tierra y solía darse golpes en el pecho (metafóricamente hablando por supuesto, no podía herirse el mismo) por todo lo que dejo pasar. Pero trabajo era trabajo y su responsabilidad era mucha; los negocios lo trajeron nuevamente al Japón y aunque era por un día no podía esperar la hora de salir de la isla.

Aunque no podía quejarse del trato que estaba recibiendo.

Al entrar al edificio que servía de hogar para _A.N. Entreteinment_ en el Japón una joven ujier le escolto hasta un camerino donde habían varios regalos para el. Nunca impresionado con tales cosas le impresiono mas la cantidad de personas que se le acercaban tímidamente a pedirle un autógrafo. Eran esos pequeños momentos donde sus viejos fan se acercaban donde el disfrutaba de ser una estrella por que aun podía brillar ante otros y ser recordado. Incluso la ujier le pidió su autógrafo. Sonriendo y muy contento de poder sentirse cómodo, Tae-Kyung levanto una botella de agua, de las muchas en el camerino, y rompió el sello de su tapita blanca para beber algo mientras esperaba.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar.

No había coincidido en un nuevo sonido para su celular y mientras buscaba en su bolsillo sonrió. Si tan solo lograra que ella aceptara esa canción estaría muy contento.

"Hablando del rey de Roma." Dijo mirando la pantalla de su celular. Respiro hondo y volviéndose muy serio contesto. "¿Hola?"

"_¿Hyung-nim?_"

"Ah, la arrogante cerdo-conejo nos deleita con una llamada. ¿Que ya no soy lo suficientemente importante para verme cara a cara?"

"_¡No diga eso, Hyung-nim! Sabe que es lo mas importante para mi._"

"Tch, te vas al Japón y haces que venga a buscarte; te has vuelto _muy_ arrogante, cerdo-conejo."

"_Ahora entiendo, ¿cree que por que estoy muy ocupada para pasar tiempo con usted no me importa? Fue usted quien se ofreció a recogerme en Japón, ¿recuerda? Además no me sorprende que allá llegado hasta acá; ¿o acaso dos semanas sin verme son demasiado para usted?_"

"¿De que hablas? Mejor di que _no_ son suficientes para mi."

"_¿Ahora quien se hace el importante?_"

"Claro que lo hago, soy importante." Finalmente Tae-Kyung se acomodo en la silla de cuero negro que estaba cerca y sonriendo se inclino para escuchar la risa de la mujer al otro lado de la línea. "He logrado que te den un pase de VIP a la empresa, solo debes pedirlo en recepción."

La chica rio. "_¿Esta seguro que no hay problema en que yo llegue allá? La actividad aun no ha terminado y puedo esperar por usted._"

"No, solo ven hasta _A.N. Entreteinment_ y de aquí a casa." Reclinando la cabeza contra el asiento Tae-Kyung miro el techo y sonrió. "Una vez en casa no permitiré que vuelvas a salir sola. El camarón para ti es muy tentador, especialmente en Japón."

"_¿Y que si el camarón es tentador?_"

La puerta al camerino se abrió y dos jóvenes con carpetas entraron; "Disculpe, ¿director?" Tae-Kyung las observo por un momento. "A. esta en camino." Tae-Kyung las detuvo levantando un dedo y volvió al teléfono.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que un beso con sabor a camarón me haría?"

"_¡Ah! ¡Hyung-nim!_" Por el tono de voz MiNyu utilizaba estaba sonrojada y sorprendida, lastima que no podía ver esa expresión. Le encantaba obsérvala en ese estado.

"Solo sube a la limosina que envié y ven aquí. Te estaré esperando." Y sonriendo, Tae-Kyung colgó el teléfono. "¿Donde esta A.?"

'  
>'<p>

"Tae-kyung." La voz era muy conocida y cerrando el pequeño encendedor que llevaba siempre consigo (no que fuera a fumar en algún momento) volteo la silla y sonrió. Ren había se había vuelto todo un hombre, su vestimenta era como siempre apropiada para la sesión de fotos aunque tal vez era algo que el vestiría a diario. Era una de las razones por las que le había permitido ser líder de la banda; su carisma era casi tan fuerte como el de Tae-Kyung.

"A. encantado de verlos de nuevo." Dijo Tae-Kyung levantándose y observando a los jóvenes. Todos le sonreían, aparentemente recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron durante el inicio de su carrera.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo." Dijo Shu, sonriendo. Era muy parecido a Shin-Woo, quien ahora trabajaba como cantautor para varias bandas.

"Tae-kyung, sigues tan guapo como siempre." Jeremy estaría muy orgulloso del joven baterista; era tan activo como su predecesor. Pero, ¿y que es esto? ¿Que es esta pequeña joya oculta detrás de las estrellas? Su vista debía delatarlo, por que Shu volteo y movió la pequeña criatura oculta tras de sus hombros. Era delicada, con facciones suaves y ojos grandes. Era tan parecida…

"Tae-Kyung, este es nuestro nuevo miembro, Mio." Tae-Kyung lo observo por un momento, y sonriendo logro hacer que la pequeña joya sonriera sorprendida.

"¿Tu eres Mio?" Se veía tan tímido. ¿Como pudo tal cosilla entrar en una banda que requería tanta fortaleza de carácter? "También eres muy popular en Corea." El pequeño parecía contento con las noticias y se inclino rápidamente para presentar algo de respeto por las palabras y el hombre que las entregaba tan gentilmente.

"Muchas gracias." Tae-Kyung se encontró a si mismo en un deja vu; ¿había vivido esto antes? ¿O era solo algo que parecía que había vivido? Esta pequeña criatura era muy linda, y su forma de reír hizo que algo se moviera dentro de Tae-Kyung. Así que levantando la mano, acaricio el cabello del nuevo miembro de A.. Las miradas que esto provoco eran variadas; de molestas a sorprendidas, a incrédulas. Esto no lo detuvo.

"Eres muy mono."

"Eso…" Tae-Kyung observo la reacción del joven, sumo las reacciones del resto de la banda, la belleza de la pequeña criatura, la forma de reaccionar y lo multiplico con toda la experiencia que había pasado con GoMiNyu hacia varios años atrás.

La respuesta era lógica; esta pequeña joya era una niña. ¿Como podía ser posible que en ambas bandas pudiera pasar algo tan ilógico como aceptar una mujer? Tal vez no eran las mismas circunstancias, debía existir una buena razón para que esta pequeña joya estuviera ahí con ellos, pero… ¿O era A. un magneto para este tipo de problemas?

"Caballeros." Dijo una de las jóvenes con carpetas, acercándose, todos voltearon a verla. "La sesión de fotos comenzara en cinco minutos. Por favor síganme." Sonriendo Tae-Kyung tuvo una idea; su brazo cubrió los frágiles hombros de Mio y miro a la muchacha, quien tenia los ojos abiertos, sorprendida. Si esa fue la reacción de una extraña, Tae-Kyung podía imaginar la reacción de Ren y los demás.

Esta sesión de fotos seria divertida.

'  
>'<p>

"¡Vamos, ángeles, sonrían!" Era alentador ver tal desempeño en el trabajo, especialmente cuando uno estaba envuelto. Tae-Kyung tomo el micrófono en la pequeño escenario, y como en los viejos tiempos sentía ser el centro del universo. Lamentablemente no tenia que cantar, solo era una corta actuación. Los jóvenes le permitieron el pequeño detalle, tal vez por respeto, tal vez por que el no les dio oportunidad de tomar el preciado centro, pero no se quejaron en ningún momento. Mio misma le aplaudió al hacerlo, y mientras las fotos eran capturadas, el camarógrafo continuaba hablando. "Una foto mas, ¿que tal si cambiamos de pose?"

Tae-Kyung dejo ir le preciado micrófono y mientras era observado por la banda, se acomodo junto a Mio, sus brazos y manos cubriendo los de le pequeña mujer. Eran tan parecidas, Mio y MiNyu, que su corazón se llenaba de ternura con solo pensar en que esta situación podría ser la de ellos. Pero los años habían pasado, MiNyu no se vestía de hombre, ya era su esposa, y pronto estarían juntos.

Entonces, ¿por que hacia esto? No estaba interesado en esta joven, no compartían mucho solo eran conocidos de una banda que nunca tendrían que verse por que trabajaban separados, ella en Japón, el en Corea. Ella no era MiNyu, el no era… cual fuera de los tres jóvenes que le interesaba a ella.

¿Tendría ella el mismo problema que MiNyu? ¿Estarían los tres enamorados de ella? ¿Cual de los tres…? Volteando, cuando el camarógrafo sugirió que salieran almorzar, Tae-Kyung descubrió algo interesante. La cara que ponía Ren en cada cambio de pose, en cada movimiento ejecutado por Tae-Kyung para acercarse más a ella… Aun la forma en que los observaba; ojos abiertos, llenos de celos y furioso. "Tae-Kyung-san, ¿que le gustaría comer?" Pregunto la pequeña joya, mientras ambos se acomodaban en el sofá al otro lado de la pequeña habitación. Shu también parecía seguirlo con ojo de águila, pero no mostraba desagrado, solo una preocupación profunda. Yuki por otra parte parecía muy interesado en la interacción entre ambos; parecía hablar solo en varios momentos y por su usual alegría de niño Tae-Kyung lo ignoro. Por un momento se vio tentado a sonreírle a Mio y mantenerse en silencio, pero logro captar las miradas de A. y le sonrió a la chica.

"Me gusta el _unagi kabayaki_."

"¡A mi también me gustan mucho!"

Una vez mas la mirada de Ren parecía cruzarse con rabia y celos, antes de que volteara a murmurar algo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Tae-Kyung podía ver un reflejo de si mismo en Ren, lo que significaba que esta pequeña joya estaba interesada en el joven líder. "Dime, Mio, ¿te gusta ser miembro de A.?"

"Si, llevo poco tiempo con ellos, pero todos han sido muy amables conmigo."

"Si surgiera alguna situación, y te sintieres incomodo, no dudes en buscarme." Y la joven se sorprendió, pero sonrió y le agradeció la ayuda. "¿Te gusta cantar? ¿Tocar el piano?"

"Bueno, el piano es algo que debo continua practicando, pero las canciones que Ren-san ha escrito son muy buenas."

"Espero poder escuchar tu solo como primicia." Le dijo sonriendo, antes de que su celular comenzara a vibrar. "Disculpa." Y busco en su abrigo, encontrando el pequeño aparato. "Debo contestar esta llamada."

"Claro." Tae-Kyung se levanto del asiento y camino fuera de la habitación. Una vez fuera contesto.

"¡Oh! ¿La madriguera se hizo pequeña para el cerdo-conejo?"

Una hermosa carcajada. "_Estoy de camino, Hyung-nim._"

"¿Te ha gustado la madriguera móvil? Envié muchas zanahorias para ti, cerdo-conejo, trata de comer despacio y no ensuciarte."

"_¿Por que esta tan contento? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_"

"Te contare cuando estemos juntos."

"Tae-Kyung-san, van a comenzar nuevamente."

"¿_Aun estas en la sesión de fotos?_"

"Ya no falta mucho, cuando llegues ya abre terminado. Adiós, Cerdito-conejo." Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar Tae-Kyung colgó el teléfono. Sonriendo y sin poder contener su alegría Tae-Kyung volvió a la sesión de fotos. Antes de capturar la primera foto el joven director recibió un mensaje de texto: "_Las estrellas no pueden ver en madrigueras. ¿Esta seguro de querer entrar aquí?_" El cambio, aunque no había necesidad de cambio alguno, era evidente. Las sonrisas eran más naturales, la mirada estaba llena de luz; por alguna razón todos eran contagiados con su alegría.

'  
>'<p>

Al terminar, como era de costumbre, se inclinaron y agradecieron a todos los que trabajaban con ellos. "Han trabajado duro, continúen así." Les decía Tae-Kyung mientras los varones se volteaban a salir.

"Ha trabajado muy duro, gracias." Le dijo Mio-chan, mientras se inclinaba frente a Tae-Kyung, el le sonrió, ofreció su mano y cuando ella la tomo con mucha alegría la estrecho en un abrazo. Como era de esperarse, y como sucedió con MiNyu, pudo sentir sus atributos femeninos; las suaves curvas, su pecho contra el de el, el cabello sedoso. Tal vez era suficiente tortura para los chicos, "No se cual es la situación, pero debe ser difícil actual como un chico. Mio no te preocupes; mantendré tu secreto." Y separándose le sonrió y salió caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Mientras salía de la sala logro escuchar la suave y sorprendida voz de Mio.

"No puede ser."

En el pasillo, sintió su celular vibrando y lo saco de su bolsillo; una vez mas MiNyu. "¿Donde estas?"

"_No me han dejado entrar por que no parezco a la foto que has dejado._"

"¿Oh?" pregunto, mirando a su alrededor, sonriendo.

"_¿Como pueden saber que ese peluche de conejo con nariz de conejo es la forma con la que te refieres a mi? ¡Eres un tonto, Hyung-nim!_" ¿En realidad estaba molesta? Parecía estar sonriendo mas de lo que refunfuñaba.

"Tranquila, estaré ahí en un momento." Y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Ren caminaba por el pasillo, estaba tenso y parecía querer salir de allí. "¡Ren!" El joven volteo y lo miro con ojos llenos de confusión, tal vez con algo de rabia y celos, pero no resentimiento. Seguía siendo el jovencito que había cautivado por su presentación de _Still_ en japonés, por su carisma, aunque algo confundido, pero siguió respetando al hombre que tenia de frente. Lo que hacia que esto fuera aun mas sencillo de hacer. Tae-Kyung le puso una mano sobre el hombro, le sonrió y con toda la sinceridad del mundo dio lo que sentía: "Si no te aferras al ángel con fuerzas volara lejos." Si Ren no entendía a lo que se refería en ese momento cuando fuera necesario lo haría. Pero seria tan triste para el darse de cuenta que aun un extraño podía ver los finos lazos entre la pequeña joya y el temeroso líder de la banda. "Disculpa ser entrometido, me iré primero." Y con una sonrisa Tae-Kyung volteo y se fue.

GoMiNyu lo esperaba.

'  
>'<p>

NA: Se preguntaran que sucedió aquí. Bueno tome la idea de que el A. coreano por varias razones tuvo que disolverse y para no perder fanaticada un nuevo grupo fue creado pero esta vez japonés. Tae-Kyung tomo el mando de AN entreteinment, Jeremy y Shin-Woo ayudaron a buscar a sus suplentes pero ahora trabajan de cantautores mientras que GoMiNam es solista. GoMiNyu y Tae-Kyung en este punto están casados razón por la cual el es tan dulce/burlón con las llamadas de teléfono. ¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
